New gene expressed in prostate (NGEP) is a prostate-specific gene encoding either a small cytoplasmic protein (NGEP-S) or a larger polytopic membrane protein (NGEP-L). NGEP-L expression is detectable only in prostate cancer, benign prostatic hyperplasia and normal prostate. We have identified an HLA-A2 binding NGEP epitope (designated P703) which was used to generate T cell lines from several patients with localized and metastatic prostate cancer. These T cell lines were able to specifically lyse HLA-A2 and GEP-expressing human tumor cells. NGEPP703 tetramer binding assays demonstrated that metastatic prostate cancer patients had a higher frequency of NGEP-specific T cells when compared with healthy donors. Moreover, an increased frequency of NGEP-specific T cells was detected in the peripheral blood mononuclear cells of prostate cancer patients post-vaccination with a PSA-based vaccine, further indicating the immunogenicity of NGEP. These studies thus identify NGEP as a potential target for T cell-mediated immunotherapy of prostate cancer. Tumor-associated antigens are weakly immunogenic. Human carcinoembryonic antigen (CEA) is overexpressed on a wide range of human carcinomas and represents an attractive target for cancer immunotherapy. A concurrent multicenter, randomized Phase II trial employing a recombinant poxviral vaccine provided evidence of enhanced median overall survival (OS) (p = 0.0061) in patients with metastatic castrate-resistant prostate cancer (mCRPC). The study reported here employed the identical vaccine in mCRPC to investigate the influence of GM-CSF with vaccine, and the influence of immunologic and prognostic factors on median OS. Thirty-two patients were vaccinated once with recombinant vaccinia containing the transgenes for prostate-specific antigen (PSA) and three costimulatory molecules. Patients received boosters with recombinant fowlpox containing the same four transgenes. Twelve of 32 patients showed declines in serum PSA post-vaccination and 2/12 showed decreases in index lesions. Median OS was 26.6 months (predicted median OS by the Halabi nomogram was 17.4 months). Patients with greater PSA-specific T-cell responses showed a trend (p = 0.055) toward enhanced survival. There was no difference in T-cell responses or survival in cohorts of patients receiving GM-CSF versus no GM-CSF. Patients with a Halabi predicted survival of &lt;18 months (median predicted 12.3 months) had an actual median OS of 14.6 months, while those with a Halabi predicted survival of greater than or equal to 18 months (median predicted survival 20.9 months) will meet or exceed 37.3 months, with 12/15 patients living longer than predicted (p = 0.035). Treg suppressive function was shown to decrease following vaccine in patients surviving longer than predicted, and increase in patients surviving less than predicted. This hypothesis-generating study provides evidence that patients with more indolent mCRPC (Halabi predicted survival of greater than or equal to 18 months) may best benefit from vaccine therapy. Adenoviral transduction with CD40L and poxviral transduction with B7-1, ICAM-1, and LFA-3 (TRICOM) have been used to enhance the antigen-presenting capacity of chronic lymphocytic leukemia (CLL) cells. This study compares the same vector (modified vaccinia virus strain Ankara (MVA)) encoding CD40L or TRICOM for its ability to enhance the immunogenicity of CLL cells. CLL cells from some patients showed differential responses to each vector in terms of induction of autologous T-cell responses. This study supports the rationale for the use of CLL cells modified ex vivo with pre-specified recombinant MVA vectors as a whole tumor-cell vaccine for immunotherapy in CLL patients. In chronic lymphocytic leukemia (CLL), malignant B cells and nonmalignant T cells exhibit dysfunction. We previously demonstrated that infection of CLL cells with modified vaccinia Ankara (MVA) expressing the costimulatory molecules B7-1, ICAM-1, and LFA-3 (designated TRICOM) increased expression of these costimulatory molecules on the surface of CLL cells and thus augmented their antigen-presenting capability. Here, we evaluate the effect of MVA-TRICOM-modified CLL cells on T cells. Following incubation with irradiated MVA-TRICOM-modified CLL cells, allogeneic and autologous CD4(+) and CD8(+) T cells expressed significantly higher levels of B7-1, ICAM-1, and LFA-3. We show that this increase was the result of physical acquisition from the antigen-presenting cells (APCs), and that purified T cells that acquired costimulatory molecules from MVA-TRICOM-modified CLL cells were able to stimulate the proliferation of untreated T cells. These results demonstrate for the first time that T cells from CLL patients can acquire multiple costimulatory molecules from autologous CLL cells and can then act as APCs themselves. Given the immunodeficiencies characteristic of CLL, enhancing the antigen-presenting function of CLL cells and T cells simultaneously could be a distinct advantage in the effort to elicit antitumor immune responses. We have described a patient with node positive prostate cancer treated with radiation, androgen deprivation, and immunotherapy with long-term overall survival and PSA control. ELISPOT immunoassay studies demonstrated PSA specific T-cells prior to starting vaccine therapy suggesting that this positive response may be related to an improved antitumor immune response of the patient, increased immunogenicity of the tumor, or decreased activation of immune escape pathways. Further evaluation of therapeutic cancer vaccines in combination with radiation and hormonal therapy in the definitive management of prostate cancer is warranted.